


Fault Lines

by holtcest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Guilt, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: There’s a desperation in his eyes, in his actions.





	Fault Lines

There’s a desperation in his eyes, in his actions.

A yearning, unplaceable, but ringing hollow all the same; she can see it when Keith looks at her, late at night, as she watches over the fire. He’s meant to be sleeping, but all he does is stare. Krolia had caused this, all on her own, and she cannot be more aware of it; her skin itches with trembles when he stands too close. Her son _(so tall, now, and he looks so much like his father)_ is an echo of a memory, yet he stands before her in the flesh, day after day as they’re awaiting the end of the time-fluctuations that sucked them in. Occasionally, the gravity shifts, and they both cling to each other and the trunks of trees, letting memories not of their own brains mesh and flow like there was no skull or skin between them.

It’s only after one of these when he changes, really, _truly_ changes-- its one of her’s, this time, a memory from long before he was born, before he was a thought in her head. Her lover has her against a wall, front to back, rocking his hips against hers in painfully slow moments. Krolia re-lives this with active, tactile sensations; she can feel his hands on her hips, his lips on her throat, his cock against her ass. Perhaps it is cruel to be subjected to this _(for both of them)_ , but they cannot stop it even as they wish it so. He undresses her with quick, short jerks of his hands, rough and roaming as they ever were, raking through the light, soft fur along her body. In the vaguest sense, she can feel Keith’s hands around her middle tightening, but it is so distant as to be nothing at all in the wake of the memory.

As they finally come out of it _(her legs are shaking, slick coating the insides of her suit)_ , his grip only ever gets harder, the bite of his fingertips just barely painful through the tight material of her flight suit; when she spares him a glance his pupils are blown so wide that they’ve swallowed up any color they had. Krolia makes to apologize, to make an excuse to leave and have time to herself, but he makes this absolutely pitiful whine in his throat and she knows she’d do anything never to hear it again. Keith presses closer, until they’re in a mockery of the memory, with her body pressed against the tree as he presses himself against her-- she’s not proud to say that she doesn’t hesitate before cocking her hips out, back arced, to let him rut against her as he pleases.

He is hungry for this, is what she comes to realize as she helps him unzip her suit, as she can hear the zip on his own slide down. Hungry for affection, denied to him by her abandonment, however necessary it may have been. It’s cruel to expect any other reaction-- she lets her forehead hit the tree when he slides his dick against her cunt. Shakily, she breathes in unsteady beats, punctuated by the glide of him against her, and it takes all she has to not ask him to get a move on with it already. Keith, merciful as he is, fucks into her in a quick buck of his hips, the sound of his hips meeting her rear loud in their shared space. He is only seeking out comfort, perhaps in the only way he knows how to find it, of her body and heat.

Krolia can’t deny that she spreads her legs just a bit wider, invites the nips of his teeth against her throat by baring her neck to him as he kisses it; he needed a mother, and she might not be able to be that now, but by god she’d be whatever he needed while they’re trapped together.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't holtcest, but I do like other voltron incest ships. If you have an interest in joining The Holtcest Network, consider applying!
> 
> https://theholtcestnetwork.tumblr.com/


End file.
